Secret Weapon
by D.E. Lewis
Summary: Harry finds a girl he didn't know existed hidden in Hogwarts. Who is she, and why is she hidden?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yada yada. You all know. I don't own any of the charries except the ones I made up.  
  
Background knowledge on how this story came to be: Um. I get chronic insomnia, and. um. I kinda come up with these things at two in the morning.  
  
  
  
Secret Weapon  
  
"Ron, you are imagining things! No one walked into a secret door behind the Fat Lady! Not only would we have found out by now, but the Marauders map doesn't show it."  
  
"Harry, I'm telling you, I saw Snape walk into a different portal behind the fat lady! The Marauders map is probably wrong!"  
  
If you are wondering where we are in the story, you came in a little late. Ron had rushed into the Griffindor commons after seeing something he hadn't expected. Upon telling Harry everything, Harry had told him he was imagining things, and brushed it off. It is now two days later, and Ron is still trying to convince Harry that he really did see what he saw.  
  
"Ron, if it will make you feel better, I will fly around the school, looking for a window, or something."  
  
"What if wherever Snape went, there was no window?"  
  
"Then we'll stake out the Griffindor entrance, and see what happens."  
  
Several minutes later, Harry found himself feeling rather foolish by flying around the outside of the school on his broomstick. Then he saw a window he hadn't seen before. He crept up close to it, and hid sideways. It was a large circle, and was open a crack. Voices drifted out.  
  
"Professor McGonnagal, I'm going stir crazy up in this room! I really need to get out."  
  
"It isn't safe, Lieutenant. With You-Know-Who back, you just aren't as safe as you were last year to go around invisible."  
  
"Will you just use his name? Anyway, I got a gun. I'm perfectly capable of taking care." She trailed off. Maybe she heard Harry's sharp intake of breath as he prepared to sneeze. He held it in, but she must have heard it because the window flew open far wider, and she yanked both broomstick and rider inside. Harry lay on his back, astonished at the stature and elegance of the girl. She was tall, and regal, with excellent posture. She was staring down at Harry with a look of disdain. Her long, brown hair flowed to her back, and it had shimmering sliver running through it. It wasn't a dye, or natural coloration, but it was like magic running through each individual strand. Her eyes were a steel blue, and the gaze was piercing straight through him. She wore standard robes, but the same silver ran through each thread.  
  
"May I ask what on earth you were doing outside my window, Mr. Potter?" 


	2. A Trained Bogart

Author's note: Very sorry I didn't get off my lazy bum and write more. Here is chapter two.  
  
A Trained Bogart  
  
After the initial shock of being dragged in by his broomstick, Harry finally answered the girl.  
  
"I- ah- my friend- er- we saw a Professor enter a secret doorway behind the Fat Lady, and got curious. Ron and me-"  
  
"Ron and I." She corrected.  
  
"Sorry, Ron and I wanted to find out what was going on, so I went exploring on my broomstick. If it helps, I'm sorry." The girl frowned. Then, she helped Harry to his feet and held out her hand.  
  
"Lieutenant Corinthia Analise Michelson." She said proudly. "But people call me Cory."  
  
"Charmed." Harry replied.  
  
"Well I'm quite sorry to spoil the introductions, but Mr. Potter isn't supposed to be here. We'll have to perform a memory erase." Professor McGonagle said curtly. Cory's shoulders slumped, and she looked rather disappointed.  
  
"Professor, I don't have any friends up here. It's rather isolated. Couldn't Mr. Potter come up once in a while to keep me company?" Before anyone could reply, a large crash came from a wardrobe in the corner. Cory gasped. "Oh no!" Professor McGonagle rushed over, and flung open the door. A Bogart was standing just inside the enclosure. It attempted to switch form, but Cory whipped out a rather elegant wand and waved it at the Bogart. "Riddiculus." She shouted, the Bogart leaped back into the wardrobe, and the doors slammed shut.  
  
"Lt. Michelson! What have we told you about the Bogart?"  
  
"That I couldn't keep him. But really! He's very well trained! I promise!" The longsuffering teacher sighed, and then turned her attention back to Harry.  
  
"Back to current business, I'll speak with Professor Dumbledore, and we'll make a decision about you, Harry. Until I get back, you are to stay here." She clipped, and left. It was then that Harry was able to get a good look at his surroundings. It was a large room, filled with all sorts of books, animals, maps, and a wide variety of magic equipment. There were a few things that Harry recognized, such as the Sneakoscope, but many that he didn't.  
  
"Do you really live here?" Was all he could ask.  
  
"Yes. I do. It isn't really all that safe for me to be in close contact with other students, seeing as I'm far more powerful, and my powers get out of hand every so often. I live here, with my animals, and of course, I have my studies. Although, I do wish I could go back outside, but I really can't with that Death eater lot about." She sighed. Harry had and enormous amount of pity for her. 


	3. Dream Gazing

Very important Author's note: As the school year comes to a close, I will not be able to update as much as possible, as I rely on the school computers for my typing needs. I will try while at my dad's house, where I don't have to worry about downloads because we have our own computers, but it isn't a sure thing. Ciao for the summer, and have a fabulous one! -D.E. Lewis  
  
The Geomancer  
  
The consent for Harry and his friends to come up and see Cory every so often had been allowed, and Harry found himself actually looking forward to his visit. Cory often had new and exciting studies that she would explain to them as they asked. Once she had been studying elementary dimension travel, which was something only the most skilled of Geomancers could do. Cory wasn't near traveling level yet, and could only so far peek into other dimensions for a few seconds. But today, when Harry, Ron and Hermionie had entered her chamber, they found her floating above her bed, eyes open and unseeing.  
  
"What the bloody heck is she doing?" Ron shouted. Cory didn't move. Harry approached and tapped her arm. No answer. He moved his hand higher and touched her shoulder. Still no response. He turned and shrugged. Then he touched her forehead. That seemed to do something, because he found himself spinning into a swirling expanse, with no seeable ground. There were colored orbs floating everywhere, and Cory was gazing into one of them.  
  
"Cory?"  
  
"Shhh. You'll wake him up. His dream is rather funny." She said. Harry walked softly over. He looked down. He saw his cousin Dudley in a candy shop, giving away as much as he wanted. Harry suppressed the urge to laugh. Cory sent the orb off and looked up.  
  
"I take it I've frightened you."  
  
"Yes! We thought you had some odd sickness only Geomancers get!" Cory smiled.  
  
"Well. I guess we need to go, then." The world disappeared, and Harry found himself standing on the ground by the bed.  
  
"What was that?" He asked.  
  
"A dream gazing. It takes a form of magic that even muggles have. Anyone can do it, but few know how. Would you like to learn?" Ron and Hermionie came up behind Harry, grinning. A short lesson later, they all were able to dream gaze easily. Cory sat on the bed behind Hermionie, running her long, thin fingers through Hermionie's hair.  
  
"It really is quite lovely." She was saying. "You should really do more with it. A plait, perhaps."  
  
"The truth is, I don't know any good ones." Hermionie replied.  
  
"Oh, I know a few. May I?" Cory asked.  
  
"It's all right with me." Cory produced a hair tie, and began plaiting Hermionie's hair into a long, soft braid. She finished and wound it around Hermionie's head, securing it with a few hairgrips. Hermionie gasped when she saw it in the mirror.  
  
"Cory, where do you learn all these things?"  
  
"I live on a wizarding military base. There are so many people, I just learn as much as I can from all of them." Just then, a large sneakoscope in the corner went off. "Pardon me." Cory said, advancing to the window, and dragging in a suddenly very frightened Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
